Pretending
by Izzy Gerard
Summary: Max's little sister, Ella, is constantly trying to set her up on dates. But when Max has had enough, she claims she already has a boyfriend... even though she doesn't. That's where Fang, Max's best friend, comes in. Read inside for full summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Meet twenty-three year old, Maximum Martinez. She lives with her twin brother, Iggy, and her little sister, Ella. Ella is constantly trying to set Max up on blind dates with guys. But when Ella tries to set Max up with someone Max works with, Max claims to already have a boyfriend. Too bad that's a lie. That's where Nolan "Fang" Hawkins, Max's best friend since college, comes in. Max goes to him in a desperate attempt to save herself from her sister's humiliation and asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend. But never did she plan to actually fall for him.

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own James Patterson, Maximum Ride, the characters, or its affiliates. I only own my head.

**A/N: **Not really much to say here, but I hope you enjoy my first multi-chapter fic on the site! Anyway, here's chapter one!

"Iggy, can you turn it up?" I asked as I grabbed more popcorn.

"I swear you're going deaf." He replied as he cranked up the volume.

"I'm not deaf, your hearing's just better 'cause you're blind." I retorted and watched intently as Harry Potter grabbed onto the Portkey that led him back to Hogwarts. "Yeah, you go, Harry!" I yelled.

"Jeez, Max, calm down!" Iggy laughed, listening to the movie.

"Okay," Ella said, walking in, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. See you then. Aw, you too. Bye, Kyle." I paused the movie and internally groaned. Ella had been dating this guy, Kyle Manning, for the past six months and they were beyond disgustingly lovey-dovey. It seriously made me sick.

"How's Kylie-Wylie?" Iggy asked, sounding like a teenage girl.

"Oh, shut up, Ignatius." Ella rolled her eyes. I laughed and patted Iggy's back.

"Be nice, Igs, our little sister's happy." I said and Ella nodded, smiling. "If you don't, she might sic her Kylie-kins on us." I smirked and Iggy burst out laughing. Ella groaned and turned to leave. "Aw, Els, you know I'm kidding! Come on, it's Harry Potter!"

"I don't care." She grunted.

"It's the one with that actor you think is so hot. Robert Patterson or whatever." I said.

"RPatz?" Ella shrieked, running down.

"Oh, wait, he's dead." I said. "Sorry, Els."

"You just live to crush my dreams." Ella rolled her eyes and walks upstairs.

"You're such a mean older sister." Iggy laughed.

"You're such a mean older brother."

"It's my job."

"It's mine, too." I smiled and stood up. "Alright, the best part's over. I'm going to go see Fang."

"You have fun." He said and I nodded.

"I'm nodding, Ig."

"I know." He said and smiled. "Where'd you put the—"

"Nine o'clock." I said and he grabbed the remote.

"Thanks." He said.

"Where on Earth is my—"

"Phone's on the glass table." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a twin." I smiled and he grinned cheekily.

"Can't help it." He replied and I said goodbye, leaving for my best friend's house.

Okay, so I guess I should stop this story to explain a bit. First things first, my name's Max. Maximum Martinez. I'm twenty-three years old and I live with my brother and sister. I'm a trainer at one of the best gyms in California, where I live. I wear thick, square-ish glasses, I'm a music nerd, and I enjoy long walks on the beach and—I'm kidding… though I do like music and I do wear glasses. My brother, Ignatius Martinez, and I are twins, obviously fraternal. He hated the name Ignatius that our dad gave him so he goes by Iggy. He works as a bomb tech for the government. Yeah, I know, a twenty-three year old blind guy working with bombs doesn't sound like a safe idea, but Iggy can handle bombs better than anyone in the business and his senses of touch and hearing are so advanced that he can one wire from another without even needing to see, which I think is pretty amazing. Ella, my half-sister, is eighteen and attending UC Berkeley in the fall. She wants to practice medicine, but instead of being a veterinarian like my mom, she wants to work in pediatrics.

I live in a four-bedroom house in Los Angeles with Ella and Iggy, down the street from my best friend, Fang, and about an hour-long drive from my mom. I guess having a walkout billionaire dad die and leave you everything has its perks. So yeah, I'm living comfortably and relaxing.

Fang, as I mentioned earlier, is my best friend. His actual name is Nolan Hawkins and he's the same age as me. I've known him for four years after he transferred to UCLA sophomore year of college. We were in the same basic medical training class—Fang's a firefighter— and we basically grew inseparable. When we graduated, we moved close to each other and both bought homes near each other to live in with our families. You see Fang lived with his adopted sister, Monique "Nudge" Hawkins, and stepbrother and stepsister, Jeremy "Gazzy" and Angelica "Angel". His mom and stepdad lived just outside of town, but Fang's grandfather got really sick so he and his wife moved into Fang's parents house and the three kids came to live with Fang. Well, Nudge was living there already because she's Ella's best friend and she already goes to Cal Tech. Anyway, back to the story.

I walked up Fang's driveway and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice said.

"The Cookie Monster, who do you think it is?" I asked and the door opened, revealing my best friend. Fang was a tall, over six-foot-three, and he was definitely considered attractive by most girls' standards. With definite muscles and an eight-pack (we'd gone to the beach together many a time), girls were falling over him all the time. He wasn't overly muscular, but he could hold his own in a fight. So girls were always asking him out and flirting, but he didn't seem interested, which I thought was odd, but I didn't care. His black hair hung low just above his eyes, his black t-shirt clinging to his chest.

Fang also had his quirks. He only drank diet soda, which wasn't really strange, but he only drank out of a two-liter bottle, never in a can. He also always had this one blue rope bracelet on his left wrist. It was a rope bracelet Angel had made him when she was six and he never, ever took it off.

"Hey, Max." He smiled and moved to hug me. I hugged him back and walked in.

"Max!" A voice called and I turned just in time for Angel to crash into me.

"Oomph! Jeez, Angel, I saw you yesterday!" I laughed, hugging her back. "What's up?"

"I got an A in English!" She exclaimed and my eyes widened in excitement.

"No way, that's awesome!" I smiled and gave her a high-five. "Your birthday's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah! Fang said he'd take me to see 'Eclipse'!" She said.

"He did now?" I asked and turned around to smirk at him. Fang hated the Twilight series, but Angel loved it. "Well, how about since you don't want him to die, I'll come with you and bring Ella so we can all go?"

"Really?"

"Totally." I smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" She grinned. "I'll go tell Nudge." She said and ran off.

"So I guess we're seeing 'Eclipse'."

"Shut up." He said and we walked into the kitchen.

"How old is Angel going to be? Fourteen?"

"Yup." He nodded. "Gazzy's eighteenth birthday is coming up too."

"He's getting so old." I said.

"Yup." He replied. "Here you go." He said, handing me a glass of Diet Coke.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled and we walked back and downstairs to his game room.

"T.V.?" He asked and I shrugged. "I know… pool?"

"You know me too well." I smiled and walked to the pool table, grabbing a cue. "You're going down."

"You wish." He smirked and aimed. "I break."

I got home and saw Ella talking on the phone in the kitchen and Iggy hadn't moved from his spot.

"I'm home."

"I know." He said. "Ella wanted to talk to you."

"Should I be scared?" I asked and he laughed. I nodded and we both answered at the same time.

"Probably."

I laughed and set my phone down on the table where Iggy's legs were and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, so I'll… oh, she's home! I'll call you later, Nudge. Yeah, ciao." She said and hung up. I walked in.

"What's up?"

"You're going to love me." She said.

"I already do, Els. You're my sister."

"No, seriously. You're going to think I'm awesome."

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning in the doorway.

"I got you a date."

"You're kidding," I said, "Els, that's a terrible idea."

"Why? His name is Sam, he's really hot, he—"

"Wait. Sam as in Sam _Parker_?"

"Oh, so you know him!"

"Ella, what are you thinking? I'm his younger brother's trainer. Not only is that unprofessional, that's creepy! Sam's constantly hitting on me at the gym and I just… no, that's weird."

"Well then you're kind of screwed because you have a date with him tonight."

"Ella, you didn't." I complained. "Not cool!"

"I'm sorry, Max! I didn't know." She said and I groaned.

"Ella, you have to cancel." I said.

"I can't, Max! He's really excited and you need—"

"Ella, you have to cancel because I already have a boyfriend." I said, suddenly conjuring up a lie.

_What did I just do?_ I thought, as she froze mid-speech.

"You _what_?" She exclaimed. "You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?"

"What's this about Max having a boyfriend?" Iggy said, jogging into the room.

"Leave this alone, Ig." I said. "Ella, you have to cancel."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Who do I need to punch in the face?"

"Ella, cancel the date. Iggy, you don't need to punch anyone. Can I go now?"

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's… you wouldn't know him, Els." I shook my head. This lie was just getting deeper and deeper.

"Come on, just tell me his first name!" She begged. "Please?"

"No, Ella!"

"Come on, Max! I'm your twin; she's your sister. Just tell us his name!"

"It's none of your business!" I said, groaning. "Just… cancel the date." I said and stormed out of the house, walking back down the street towards Fang's house. Just as I was approaching, what I said finally registered and I froze, mentally face palming.

"Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Meet twenty-three year old, Maximum Martinez. She lives with her twin brother, Iggy, and her little sister, Ella. Ella is constantly trying to set Max up on blind dates with guys. But when Ella tries to set Max up with someone Max works with, Max claims to already have a boyfriend. Too bad that's a lie. That's where Nolan "Fang" Hawkins, Max's best friend since college, comes in. Max goes to him in a desperate attempt to save herself from her sister's humiliation and asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend. But never did she plan to actually fall for him.

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own James Patterson, Maximum Ride, the characters, or its affiliates. I only own my head.

**A/N: **So I felt like this chapter was a little short. I promise, some of them are longer!

I climbed up the old oak tree outside Fang's bedroom window and hopped up onto his balcony. Knocking loudly, I waited impatiently as Fang ran over and unlocked the glass doors.

"Max, what are you doing here? You just left." He asked.

"Will you please pretend to date me?"

A silence fell between us as I caught my breath and he stared at me like I had two heads.

"Max," he chuckled, resting his arm above his head on the doorframe, "what did you do?"

"Ella tried to set me up on a blind date with the brother of one of my clients and I told her to cancel the date, but she refused. So I ended up telling her I already had a boyfriend, except for the fact that, obviously, I don't. So can you please pretend to be my boyfriend so I can get my obnoxiously flirty little sister off my back?" I asked as he stared.

"You're insane." He laughed. "Come on in."

I walked into his room and collapsed on his unmade bed. He sat down in his desk chair and twirled his hipster reading glasses between his thumb and forefinger.

"So you're asking me, your best friend who you've known for four years, to help you lie to your family and pretend to your boyfriend just so you can get out of a date with a creepy client?" He asked, smirking.

"Creepy brother of a creepy client," I corrected, "but essentially, yes."

"What's in it for me?"

"More time with your beloved best friend?" I offered and he rolled his eyes.

"Out of the goodness of my heart," he smiled, "I will help you. On one condition, though."

"God, what?" I rolled my eyes. Fang always had to create little addendums whenever we made plans or deals.

"We are _not_ going to be one of the lovey-dovey couples like Ella and Kyle."

"Oh, that goes without saying." I scoffed. "Do you really think I could be lovey-dovey?" I asked. "Me? Maximum Martinez?"

"You have yourself a point." He smirked. "So are you going home?" He asked and I nodded. "Have fun getting down the tree again."

"What? I can't use your front door?"

"Nope, you go out the way you came." He shook his head and threw on his glasses, rolling back over to his desk. "I'm off duty tomorrow. So I'll see you tomorrow, girlfriend."

"Shut up, boyfriend." I groaned and hopped onto the tree. "You're lucky I like the outdoors or you _so _would be sleeping on the couch."

The next morning when I went downstairs, the first thing I heard was, "Tell me! Tell me! Please tell me!" I groaned and walked past her into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." I said, adjusting my glasses. "How did you sleep, Max? I slept fine, thanks. Would you like some breakfast? Oh, I'd love that, Ella, thank you. No problem, my dear sister, anything for—"

"Max, what did I tell you about talking to yourself?" A voice said and I spun around to see my mom smiling at me.

"Mom!" I grinned and attacked her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Ella told me I had to come by and talk to you about—"

"Oh, god. Not you too!" I groaned. "You turned Mom against me?" I asked Ella and she smiled, shrugging.

"She hasn't told me anything. She just said I needed to come down."

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes, "I'm still not telling you, Ella."

"Please? I cancelled the date for you!"

"Wait, you had a date?" My mom asked me. "That's great, honey, especially after—"

"No, Ella tried to set me up with the brother of a client of mine," I said monotonously, "which she thought was a brilliant idea."

"But Max told me to cancel because she already has a boyfriend!" Ella rushed out and I winced as my mom gasped.

"Oh, my goodness, who?" She exclaimed. I shook my head and moved to the fridge, grabbing a Diet Coke. "Maximum Martinez, you tell me who you're dating this instant."

"I'm an adult. I don't have to do anything." I said smartly, taking a long sip of my Diet Coke.

"I think she's lying just to get out of going on a date with Sam." Ella said and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, Sam Parker?" Mom asked and I nodded. "Oh, Ella, no." I laughed and took another drink.

"See! I'm not the only one." I replied.

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Ella said. "But I don't believe you."

"Els, I'm hanging out with him today!" I said and immediately froze up. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Ooh, you're going on a date? Yay!" Ella smiled. "Is he coming to pick you up?"

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that." I mentally slapped myself and walked out of the kitchen.

"À la Hagrid?" Iggy asked, walking in. "What shouldn't you have said?"

"Max is hanging out with her boyfriend today." Ella announced.

"I'm going to get dressed. You three can scheme about meeting him while I, and all the _other_ normal people, carry on with reality." I said and jogged up the stairs. I looked through my clothes and picked out a green t-shirt with black short sleeves and my black jeans. I threw on my black Converses, pulled my hair into a messy bun, and hopped back down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm—Fang?" I asked and saw him standing in my living room with my three other family members staring at him, mouths wide open.

"Hey," he said uncomfortably, "ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded and walked up to him. He opened my front door for me and I grabbed my sunglasses, walking out in front of him. He shut the door and walked up beside me.

"Okay, that was so awkward."

"Tell me about it." I said and chuckled as I saw Iggy, Ella, and Mom staring at us from the window. "They're looking. Do something boyfriend-y." I said and he eased his hand into mine. A curious, tingly feeling rose through my arm and I held onto his hand as we turned the corner. "This is ridiculous."

"Max," he stopped once we were out of sight, "we just have to act natural. We're best friends, not strangers. Just hold my hand and act like we usually do and we'll be fine." He said. I shrugged and we continued walking down the street. After a couple turns we reached the town and, with a quick look back, I saw that Ella was following us. "What?" Fang asked.

"Ella's spying." I said and Fang chuckled. He suddenly lifted his arm and put it around my shoulders. I let go of his hand and moved my own, sticking it in his back pocket.

"Give her something to spy on." He whispered in my ear and we walked down the street, getting more and more comfortable with the façade of boyfriend and girlfriend. I personally felt like it was going great…almost a little too great. Every time Fang laughed or squeezed my shoulder, a spark went up through my body and I couldn't quite place the feeling. It wasn't bad, no, definitely not bad. It was…exciting, like something I'd want to feel again. I didn't understand it, but I liked it and that was enough for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang and I spent the day walking through the town. We ate a café—I know it's cheesy, shut up—and just spent the day together. It was comfortable, which made it easier to pull it off. I shouldn't be uncomfortable around my best friend, especially one as genuine and trustworthy as Fang. Sure, he looked like an introverted music freak—and sometimes he was—but he was also my best friend and I knew more about him than I though I knew myself sometimes.

So after all that, Fang and I walked home, arguing about Harry Potter.

"Oh, no. Hermione and Harry all the way." I laughed. He shook his head and chuckled. Our hands were intertwined again, this time swinging back and forth between us.

"Hermione and Ron." He said. "That's the way J.K. wrote it and that's the way it's supposed to go."

"Ron and Luna." I countered and he gave a look of disgust.

"You've got to be kidding me. Luna? There's no way they'd work." He laughed. "You're crazy."

"I'm thinking outside the box." I retorted and we turned the corner onto my street. "Hey," I said, "I think Ella went home."

"Yup," he said and didn't let go of my hand. I smiled; trying to fight the overwhelming tingling feeling again as we walked passed the houses I knew so well. We arrived at my house and we stopped at my door.

"You know," I said, "you can come in. You're not exactly a stranger."

"Nah, I have to go." He replied. "Angel has tutoring and I need to make sure Nudge didn't destroy the house."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you should go home." He smiled and let go of my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yes, you will." He said and leaned in. _Wait,_ I thought, _is he going to kiss me? God, this is weird. He's my best friend…but he's—no! Stop it; he's like your brother. But I want—no, you don't!_

He quickly tilted to the side and kissed my cheek. "See you later, Max."

"Bye, Fang." I nodded and watched him walk away before exhaling. I looked up at the sky and sighed. _Why?_

When I opened the door, I was attacked. "Oh, my god! I knew it! Why didn't you tell me? You're dating your best friend, that's awesome!"

"Ella, stop." I said, moving past her to go to the kitchen.

"But it's Fang! I mean he's totally hot, but he's your best friend. I totally didn't see that one coming, but that's insane! You two are, like, so cute together. You're all perfect and adorable and it just makes me sick—"

"_We_ make _you_ sick? You and Kyle make me want to puke up breakfast…and lunch." I said. "Do you know what that's like for me? I love lunch." She rolled her eyes.

"Stop changing the subject. How long have you two been dating?"

"I think I could go for a sandwich." I said, ignoring her. "How about you?"

"How about you tell me how long you've been dating your best friend!" She exclaimed.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, continuing to toy with her. She got even more impatient and slammed the refrigerator door shut, nearly taking off my hand. "But I want ham."

"I don't care. Tell. Me."

I paused, as if contemplating. "Nah," I shook my head, "I think I want turkey."

"Oh my god!" She shrieked and left the room. "You're insufferable."

"Good word choice!" I called back and chuckled as I opened the fridge for food.

Do you want to know the most terrifying feeling in the world? It's when you wake up after a night of no sleep _whatsoever_ to find your twin brother talking with your best friend/fake boyfriend…most likely about you.

"Um," I said, walking in, "hi?"

"Oh, hey." Fang said, noticing me. "What's up?"

"The sky." I replied. "What's with the bro talk?"

"Just bro talk." Iggy shrugged. "Fang came over and since you were still asleep, we decided to hang out."

"Oh," was all I said as I walked into the kitchen. Fang followed me as I grabbed a bowl and some cereal.

"Captain Crunch?" He asked, observing the cereal box. "Very mature."

"Shut up," I said, pouring the cereal, "Captain Crunch is my homie."

"I thought I was your homie?" He asked, taking the box from me and grabbing a handful of Captain Crunch. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my cereal.

"No, you're my boyfriend." I replied and he smiled. "So why are you here?"

"They're training new firefighters today and I got the day off again, so I came over to ask if you wanted to hang out or something." He shrugged.

"Or something?" I asked and he winked. I nearly spit up my cereal as he chuckled. "Shut up."

"Aw, come on." He pouted. "Don't be mean."

"Don't be perverted." I countered and finished up my breakfast, putting the empty bowl in the sink. I walked out of the kitchen, unaware of Iggy and Ella standing there, listening to our conversation. "I'm going to get changed." I said.

"Can I come?"

"Fang!" I exclaimed, slapping his chest.

"What?" He asked. "It's an honest question."

"You're an idiot." I said and he grinned cheekily.

"Best friends forever!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"I'll be back." I said and walked upstairs.

"Terminator?" He asked and I ignored him, walking into my room. I pulled on a purple t-shirt, black cargo shorts, and purple Converses (I have a lot of Converses, if you can't already tell). Running down, I saw that Fang hadn't moved.

"Hey." I nodded.

"Ready to go, homie?" He asked and I laughed. He held out his hand and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I said, taking his hand and intertwining our fingers, "let's go. Guys," I turned to my siblings and Fang started walking, dragging me with him, "we'll be back in a few hours. Don't break any—jeez, Fang, trying to kill me?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Bye Ella, bye Iggy!" He said and shut the door behind us. We both laughed and he moved his hand to wrap around my shoulders like yesterday. "So how is it, pretending to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Whew," I exhaled, "it's a lot of work, actually. I mean I actually have to act like I tolerate, even _like_ you." I smirked.

"It must be so difficult to date your best friend." He rolled his eyes. "Let me know when you figure out the secret."

"I will." I grinned. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"_Return of the Killer Clowns II_." He replied and my eyes widened, panicking. "Max-y, relax. I know you're scared of clowns—"

"I'm not scared of clowns," I protested, "they creep me out."

"There was a clown at the street fair in Los Angeles and you passed out on me." He reminded me, chuckling. "Trust me, you're afraid of clowns."

"Shut up," I said, "tell me what movie we're seeing."

"We're seeing _Paul_." He replied. "Does that meet your standards, your coulrophobic highness?"

"You confuse me." I rolled my eyes and we turned into the town.

"Breakfast confuses you." He replied **(Ten points to whoever gets this quote right)** and squeezed my shoulder, sending jets of hypersensitivity up and down my arm. _What the hell?_

We walked into the theater and over to the ticket center. "Hi, two tickets to _Paul_." Fang said. I grabbed my wallet and he put his hand over mine to stop me. "I'm paying."

"But, Fang—"

"Nope, the boyfriend pays." He said and the elderly ticket seller smiled and took the money he offered.

"Smart boy," she commented and handed him the two tickets, "enjoy the movie."

"Thank you, ma'am." He nodded his head at her and took my hand, leading me further into the theater.

"You shouldn't have done that. We're not on an actual date." I said, admiring his kindness."

"Still," he shrugged, "I wanted to pay. We split the bill yesterday and I wanted to do something nice for my homie." He winked.

"Oh, shut up about that!" I laughed and punched his arm.

"Ow, Max!" He laughed. "Abusive relationship!" He called out.

"Stop!" I grinned.

"Max?" A familiar voice said and I turned around to see the only person in the world who could possibly ruin this "date" for me.

"Oh," I said, "hi, Sam."

"Hey," he smiled, "what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Max, who is this?" Fang asked, interrupting and tightening his hold on me. "I don't believe we've met."

"Oh, Fang, this is Sam, the brother of that client I was telling you about. Sam, this is my boyfriend, Fang." Even if I knew we were faking it, it still felt right when I said it.

"Oh, um…" Sam shifted awkwardly, "hi."

"Hi," Fang smirked and I leaned a little bit more into him.

"So, Sam," I asked, "how's Tyler doing with the workouts I taught him?"

Sam's face fell when I brought up the brother, reminding him that we had a platonic business relationship and nothing more. "Oh," he shrugged, "he's fine. He's practicing a lot."

"Cool," I smiled. "Well, I'll see you at the gym." I waved and we turned away from him, walking down to our theater. As soon as we turned the corner, I burst out laughing, burying my head in his shoulder.

"He's so pathetic." I whined.

"Aw, I thought his admiration was cute."

"I think that's the longest word you've ever said."

"I'm not known for my vocabulary, though it is extensive and impressive." He said and kept my head on his shoulder, subtly noticing how we fit perfectly. We walked into the theater and he put his arm around me, resting his cheek on the top of my head. As we took our seats, the previews began and a dramatic—and probably extraordinarily expensive—shot of a lake came up on the screen. Immediately, I recognized it as the opening shot to _Twilight_.

"Oh, god, not this." I rolled my eyes. We laughed as the actors tried to seem dramatic and emotionally conflicted, but in reality, they just wanted a big check in their bank account at the end of the day.

Then the movie started and I was on the floor, laughing from the get go. It was hilariously crude and unbelievably fantastic. The movie went on and Fang was so amused he even cracked a smile. The alien was hilarious, the humans ridiculously humorous. It made me happy to know that a date could go this well.

After the movie ended, the lights came up and I looked over at Fang, only to notice a slightly pressure in my hand. Looking down, I noticed I was holding Fang's hand.

_I was holding his freaking hand._

Now, I knew I held his hand before, but I mean this was different. There wasn't anyone to put on a show for—after all, it was a dark theater—but there we were, still attached, our fingers intertwined.

"Ready to go?" He asked, as if it was no big deal and I sighed inwardly. Of course Fang wouldn't think any of it. I mean we were best friends. Best friends hold hands all the time, right?

Right?

"Max?" He said, snapping me out of my reverie. "Are you alright?"

"Um," I shook my head, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, do you want to go to Starbucks or something?" He asked. "Maybe get something to eat?"

"Sure," I nodded, "but I'm buying."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Meet twenty-three year old, Maximum Martinez. She lives with her twin brother, Iggy, and her little sister, Ella. Ella is constantly trying to set Max up on blind dates with guys. But when Ella tries to set Max up with someone Max works with, Max claims to already have a boyfriend. Too bad that's a lie. That's where Nolan "Fang" Hawkins, Max's best friend since college, comes in. Max goes to him in a desperate attempt to save herself from her sister's humiliation and asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend. But never did she plan to actually fall for him.

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own James Patterson, Maximum Ride, the characters, or its affiliates. I only own my head.

**A/N: **Here's chapter four, guys! I've already gotten a bunch of emails about the story, and that's awesome! Thanks so much for reading! R&R please!

A week later, I came home from work and found my mom waiting in my room, sitting on my bed. "Um, hi?" I asked. "I thought you left."

"I did, but I came to talk to you." She said. "Sit down."

I nodded and did as she asked, sitting on my desk. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She said, shuffling to face me more appropriately. "Max, how long have you and Fang been dating?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "three months or so. Why?"

"Well, here's the thing," she said, "in this day and age, most people don't wait to really get to know someone before they—"

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked, a look of horror crossing my face. "Are you trying to give me the Talk?"

"Sweetie, you need to here the facts!"

"I know the facts! That was what tenth grade health class was for!"

"I know, but that was giving you the pros and cons, the risks, the benefits, the concerns, the baggage that goes along with it. You need to here the mother's side of the story first."

"Mom," I said, standing up, "I'm twenty-three years old. I'm an adult. I don't need you to give me the Talk now." I said and she began to protest, but I cut her off. "Don't get me wrong, you've been a terrific mother. You've been perfectly loving, perfectly stern when it was warranted, and you've been genuinely caring when the moment presented itself. So please," I begged, "don't ruin your impeccable track record by trying to humiliate your twenty-three year old, adult, mature daughter."

My mom looked at me with a sense of shock, as if it took her by surprise that her daughter could defend her hesitations like that. We stared at each other in silence, trying to let the information seep in.

"Um," she said, "okay then." She stood up and walked over to me, putting my face in her hands. "Just please, _please_," she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, "don't do something you'll regret."

"Mom," I replied with an equal quietness, "he's my best friend. He wouldn't pressure me like that."

"I know, sweetheart." She smiled. "But sometimes people aren't who they say they are. You of all people should know that."

"Don't pull that." I said, suddenly upset.

"Max, I didn't mean it like that." She said, hastily trying to repair her mistake. "You know I don't hold anything against you and I know you don't want to talk about it. But that doesn't change the fact that you know _exactly_ what it feels like to find out that someone's not the same person as who they let on to be."

"I know." I breathed, suddenly exhausted. "I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's alright. You had every right to." She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Be safe, sweetie."

"I will." I nodded and smiled. She smiled back and left, walking downstairs. She left the door open and after I reached my bed, I saw a face pop up from the side.

"She tried to give you the Talk?" He asked. I laughed and nodded. "Jeez, that's gotta be a nightmare."

"Oh, it was. Luckily I stopped her before she could get to anything graphic."

"Good," he nodded and walked in, "Max, I know it's hard but—"

"Iggy, please." I sighed. "Please don't."

"I have to. You're my twin sister. When you're upset, I'm upset. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're stressed, I'm stressed. I don't know why, but I can't help but try and keep you happy." He said and sat down on the bed across from me. He easily rested his hand on my knee. "I'm here for you, Maxie. I've been with you since the beginning."

"Since the beginning of the beginning." I replied, chuckling lightly, staring at his hand.

"And even before that." He smiled, his sightless eyes staring at a spot just above my forehead.

"I hate that you can't see, Igs." I said. "I wish I could do something."

"You already do enough," he smiled. "You tell me when I'm about to hit a wall, you tell me where things are. You're my eyes, Max. I don't need them because I have you. Plus, it's a total chick magnet." He added and I laughed.

"You're insufferable."

"But you love me." He countered, grinning. He leaned and kissed my cheek. "I love you too, Max-y."

"I know, Igs." I replied. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Lord knows I'm not going anywhere." He winked and stood up. "I'll see you—wait, no I won't." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm—"

"Rolling yours eyes, I know." I said and he walked towards the door. "Oh, take a step to the left. You're about to hit the wall." He nodded and obliged, only to run into the other wall. I laughed as he scowled.

"Maybe having you as my eyes wasn't such a brilliant idea on my part." He grunted and hobbled out of the run. I laughed and walked downstairs towards the door, smiling.

"I'm going to Fang's." I called.

"Ooh, she's going to her boyfriend's." Ella mocked from the living room.

"Oh, please. You and Kyle are so sweet you're sour." I complained and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Childish, much?"

"Shut up." She pouted and turned back to the T.V.

"What are we, six?" I laughed. "Bye, Els."

"Bye, Max." She said, returning to her peppy self and smiling. I walked outside and down the street, relying on muscle memory to get me to Fang's while thinking about my conversations with Iggy and Mom.

Mom was great. Sure, she was swamped with work when we were kids, but when she was home, she was awesome. She loved us, cared for us, taught us what to do, and raised us right. I never felt self-conscious, never alone, and most definitely never unloved. Mom was always there for me when I needed her and she was probably one of the best moms I'd ever seen. She meant well by trying to educate me just then, but it was too awkward to deal with. I'd already gotten the talk from Jimmy Gordon in fifth grade—though I told my mom it was health class—and I didn't need her reminding me of the creepy red hair and the freckles on that lowlife kid.

Iggy, however, was a whole different story. Iggy and I fought so much when we were kids. He'd kick me, I'd punch him, he'd steal my guitar, I'd steal his bomb-making materials—or as Mom knew them, his _chemistry _set—and we were just total brats. But after high school, when someone picked on him for being blind and I beat the kid up, we were closer than ever. Iggy was an overprotective twin brother, constantly watching over me and checking up on me to make sure I was okay. I was the adoring twin sister; I loved Iggy to death. We had a good relationship and I thought he was amazing. So when he told me he was there for me, I knew he meant it. Iggy didn't use those words lightly.

So as I reached Fang's house, I realized that I had two extraordinary people who loved me. I loved Ella to death too, but it was different with her. We were still in that bickering stage, constantly taking shots at each other. I'd insult her, she'd humiliate me, and we'd move on at the end of the day. It was strange, but it was refreshing too. She kept me on my feet and reminded me not to take things for granted. I had to work to get Ella's respect and she had to work to get mine. Sure, we were sisters and I'd protect her no matter what, but the principle was there.

When I rang Fang's doorbell, I wasn't sure exactly why I'd come. Maybe I wanted to talk to someone who I could just be myself with. I could let loose with Fang more than anyone else. But maybe, just maybe, it was because I wanted to just be around him. I'd had that feeling before, but this time it wasn't in such as friendly way. I wanted to be around Fang in the sense that I wanted to kiss him repeatedly and tell him I loved him.

Wait. Back up. What was that?

No, that was just a figment of my imagination. I never actually said—or I guess _thought_ would be more appropriate—that. No, there's no way. I don't love Fang. I'm not in love with my best friend. But the thought—shut up.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks as Fang opened the door. It happened so suddenly. Like lightning, I was struck by the thought that I might've been in love with the one guy who I could trust wholeheartedly.

Crap.

"Hey, Max." He smiled. "I just got off work. Come on in."

There was Fang in his navy blue firefighter's shirt and black pants. The shirt was loose but I could still see a faint outline of his six-pack and the stretch and ripple of back muscles as he walked. His calves, jeez, his calves were insane. They moved and shifted as he stepped and it sent a chill down my spine.

Why was this happening to me? Of all people, why did I have to fall in love with my _best friend_?

"Drink?" He asked and I nodded. "The usual?"

"Sure." I replied and sat down on his counter. "Any riveting stories to share?"

"Um," he shrugged and poured the Diet Coke out of the two-liter bottle and into a glass typically used for scotch, "I beat Eric at poker, won twenty bucks in a bet against Hunter… oh, and you need to come to work with me tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked, taking a sip and letting the cool drink pour down my throat.

"The bet with Hunter was that I couldn't get a girl, so I told him I already did. I said I would bring my girlfriend to work tomorrow—ergo, you need to come to work with me tomorrow."

"So now, not only am _I_ lying about our relationship, but you are too?" I asked, amused.

"Oh, stop smirking. You lied first."

"Yes, and I pulled your hair first. Put me in time-out, teacher." I chuckled and finished my drink. "Yo, bartender."

"You know," he said, pouring me another glass, "'put me in time-out' and 'bartender' should never be said so close together. It gives the wrong impression."

"You're hilarious. How can you handle yourself?" He asked, smiling and taking a drink straight from the bottle.

"Did you just drink from the bottle?" I asked, disgusted.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, putting it back.

"I don't want your backwash beverage." I said. "That's nasty."

"Max, we've been sharing drinks for, like, three years. Build a bridge and get over it." He said and walked to the sink on the other side of the table. "Would you please help me with dishes?" He asked, sucking up.

"Nope," I shook my head, "but I'll keep you company." He rolled his eyes and turned on the water, picking up a dirty plate. It was covered with remnants of meat and other objects I didn't even want to know about.

"How does this happen?" He asked, gesturing to the plate. "It's ridiculous."

"You live with a twenty-one year old, an eighteen-year old, and a thirteen-year old. What else could you expect?" I asked, walking to his refrigerator to grab the bottle of Diet Coke.

"I guess you're right." He shrugged. "So why'd you come over? Not that I don't mind, it's just… unexpected."

"My mom tried to give me the Talk," I remembered, pouring the soda, "It was a mortifying experience."

"All because she found out we were, quote unquote, dating?" He asked incredulously. I nodded and set the bottle on the counter, too lazy to put it back. "Really?" He asked, gesturing to the bottle.

"Shut up, Diet Coke is my life."

"The first step is admitting that you have a problem." He said.

"Oh, you're awful." I smiled, drinking. "But yeah, my mom tried to, but I stopped her. Then it got all emotional and she was all motherly and it was just all kinds of uncomfortable."

"Does she think we're, you know—"

"Not to my knowledge," I shrugged, "I'm not, like, _asking_ her."

"No, that'd be even worse." He said. "God, no."

"Did your parents ever give you the Talk?"

"No, but they gave it to Gazzy. I was the firstborn, the prototype, and so they learned that boys need to be educated, or they turn out like me."

"Oh, get over yourself. Your parents love you."

"No, they love you." He said as he pointed a fork he was cleaning at me. "And so, since you're almost always around me when you see them, they act like the like me."

"You're just being a moody twenty-three year old. Your parents adore you and kiss the ground you walk on. Don't pretend they don't."

"You're a total kiss-up." He rolled his eyes. I stood up and walked around the island. I leaned up and moved to his ear.

"I know." I replied and kissed his cheek. I pulled back and started to walk to the bathroom before Fang's hand shot up and grabbed my upper arm.

"Max." He said, his voice gravelly.

I looked at him and saw him staring at me through the veil of his hair. Then, suddenly, he pulled away and moved back to the dishes, staring at the drain. He had his fists against the countertop, his muscles flexed. I stared at him for a moment and shook my head, walking back into the bathroom. Immediately, I walked over to the sink and splashed my face with cold water.

"What are you doing?" I asked myself. "Get your act together. He's your best friend." I shook my head and stared at myself in the mirror. "You're Max, he's Fang. This is just to get Ella off your back. This is just to get Ella off your back." I repeated my mantra over and over again, pacing the bathroom, splashing myself with water, and trying to forget about my newfound feelings for my best friend. _Get him out of your head, Max. Get him out._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Meet twenty-three year old, Maximum Martinez. She lives with her twin brother, Iggy, and her little sister, Ella. Ella is constantly trying to set Max up on blind dates with guys. But when Ella tries to set Max up with someone Max works with, Max claims to already have a boyfriend. Too bad that's a lie. That's where Nolan "Fang" Hawkins, Max's best friend since college, comes in. Max goes to him in a desperate attempt to save herself from her sister's humiliation and asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend. But never did she plan to actually fall for him.

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own James Patterson, Maximum Ride, the characters, or its affiliates. I only own my head.

**A/N: **Alright, here's chapter five!

The next day, I showed up at Fang's house at eight in the morning. He opened the door and let me in, running upstairs to change. Like most firefighters, Fang worked a twelve-hour shift. So I would go with him at eight, stay for a while, then maybe leave and let him do his job.

I'd met Fang's firefighter buddies before. There were six of them: Eric, Hunter, Damon, Rachel, Wyatt, and Amber. Eric was the card-player of the team and at forty-four, he was an experience fireman and a cunning poker player. As far as I knew, Fang was the only person to ever, _ever_ beat Eric at cards. Hunter was the betting man in the group and bet on anything and everything. Most of the time, he won, but sometimes he bet on stupid like if Fang could get a girl. Obviously he could—stop thinking about him like that! Regardless, Damon was the youngest of the team. At twenty, he was the rookie and definitely a promising one at that. He and Fang were close, Fang showing Damon the ropes and the hierarchy of the fire station. Rachel was pretty much the dog whisperer. She absolutely _adored_ the station dogs, doting on them and feeding them leftovers from their meals. Wyatt was the chef at the station, cooking their meals with as much precision and finesse as a fireman could afford. Fang spoke highly of his culinary talent, referring to any of the dinners or lunches Wyatt made. Amber was the most relaxed of the firefighters. She acted very chill and comfortable as if she didn't have to risk her life every day. She was often found behind the firehouse, skateboarding, or in the gym, running. Together, they made a great team of mixed personalities that surprisingly fit together.

I got along well with Rachel and Damon, relating to them the most. Damon was young and was one of the sweetest people I'd ever met and Rachel was just nice and friendly. The two of them were definitely great people and, besides Fang, some of my closest friends. Wyatt and Eric were pseudo-fathers for me, watching over me and protecting me as best they could. I sometimes spent the entire twelve-hour shift with the team and that built a strong relationship with all of them… well, all of them except for Amber.

Amber was an anomaly. She was nice to people and generally a good person, but we just didn't get along. I don't know how and I don't know why, but she and I just didn't click like I did with the other people on the team. She was a perfectly nice person, don't get me wrong, but she and I just didn't work out. I wanted to be close with her like I was with the rest of the team, but I guess you can't win over everyone.

So there I was, sitting in Fang's living room as he ran down the stairs. "Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded, standing up. He had his usual fireman's t-shirt and black gym shorts. He also had flip-flops and his ever-present rope bracelet. I had a white, v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black high-tops. I also had my thick, white belt and black- and white-striped hoodie. I had my Pray For Japan Livestrong, my leather bracelet, and my glasses, since I was too tired to put my contacts in.

"Let's go." I said and he nodded, holding the door open for me. We walked down to his car, a black Audi A8 (he inherited some money from his grandpa), and he opened the door for me before walking around to his door. I ignored the tingly feeling when he touched the small of my back when I walked in, I shook my head to fight the sensation of his noticeable politeness, and I definitely tried to fight the urge to kiss him. _He's your best friend, Max, not your boyfriend._

As we drove, I looked out the window and noticed the landmarks from our drive. I knew nearly every shop, every park, and every gas station. I never quite realized how often I'd taken this drive. I knew Fang so well that I knew the drive to the fire station by heart.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, turning the corner.

"I'm just thinking," I shrugged, "about how well I know this drive."

"Yeah," he nodded, "we're coming up on Asherton Park."

"I know." I smiled. His cell phone ringing interrupted the conversation and I looked back out the window.

"Hey, Hunter." He greeted. "Yeah, she's with me. No, I'm not paying some random girl. Yes, you know her. Yes, you will recognize her. Oh, my god, Hunter, shut up!"

I laughed and Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you just heard her. Okay, Sherlock, I'm pulling into the station. Your excitement is palpable. Okay, bye."

"Wow." I laughed. He rolled his eyes and parked in his usual parking spot. He opened the car door for me again and took my hand as we walked into the station. He led me through the rooms to the back room where all the guys were waiting.

"Holy crap." Hunter said. "Max?"

"Hey, Hunter." I smiled.

"You're Fang's girlfriend?" He asked and I nodded. "How'd that happen?"

"The magician upstairs made it so." Fang deadpanned and I rolled my eyes. I looked back and saw all the team staring at me.

"What?" I asked and no one said anything. "Hey, I'm still Max. Can we stop staring at me like I'm a panda in the Arctic?"

"Now that," Damon smiled, "would be a sight to see."

"I'm sorry," Amber spoke up, "but I just can't believe that you two are dating. It doesn't fit right in my head. I can't honestly say that I buy that you two are together."

"Whatever," Fang shrugged, "take it or leave it."

"Welcome to the family again, Max!" Eric smiled and everyone cheered. I kept my head down, not wanting to be in the spotlight, as Fang chuckled.

"Stop being shy." He whispered. "They already love you."

Fang and I were hanging out in the T.V. room, talking and watching some T.V. show with Rachel and Hunter. Eric, Wyatt, and Damon were playing gin rummy, and Amber was off somewhere.

"Did I tell you we got a pool table?" Fang asked and my eyes lit up.

"You're going down." I jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. He laughed and led me down the hall to the game room where they had darts, a pool table, a Kinect, and other things to keep the firefighters entertained while they waited on their twelve-hour shift.

We played pool for a few rounds, laughing and talking, when suddenly Fang put the pool stick down and walked over to me. "Trust me." He said and lifted me up on the table.

"Fang, what are you—" And then he cut me off.

With his lips.

It was the most brilliant sensation in the world, the tingling shooting up and completely engulfing me. Here was my best friend leaning between my legs to kiss me on a pool table and I didn't even know why. Stunned, I shut my eyes and kissed him back, completely mind-blown as to why he was kissing me. Was I dreaming? Was the magician upstairs messing with me? Why was Fang on me so suddenly?

Then I got my answer. The door swung open and, breaking away from Fang, I saw it was Amber in the doorway.

"I stand corrected," she said and left. I turned back to Fang confused and he helped me down.

"I heard her coming."

"So you just pulled me onto a table and kissed me?" I asked, recovering from the shock of the kiss.

"It gave her a reason to believe us." He shrugged.

"Um," I said, "I need to… I need to go to the… I'll be right back." And with that, I quickly left. I walked quickly down the hall and outside onto the deck. I ran a hand over my mouth and sighed, looking out at the trees below us. The firehouse was positioned on the edge of a cliff that fell into a forest, so whenever I looked out of the firehouse, I felt like I was on top of the world.

Except for today, when I felt like I was about to explode. Fang, my best friend, just kissed me. He freaking kissed me and now there's absolutely no way I'll be able to forget about my feelings for him. There's no way ever!

The sliding door opened and I turned around to see Damon walking out. "Hey," he smiled, "what's up?"

"So much." I replied, hanging my head. "I'm so confused."

"Tell me about it." He smiled. "Seriously, I want you to tell me."

"It's… it's nothing." I shook my head.

"You're worried someone's going to find out that your relationship with Fang is a sham." He guessed and my head snapped up, confused. "And that answers that question."

"How did you find out?"

"You just told me." He smirked. "I had my suspicions, but you just confirmed them." I groaned and looked back over the forest. "Hey, no need to be a sourpuss. Everyone else believes you two are together and Hunter's trying to start a bet to see how long you two will last."

"I bet he is." I smirked. "But it's not the sham part that I'm worried about."

"You're worried you're falling in love with him." He realized and I nodded slightly. "Don't worry. You can't stop when you fall in love and if you fall for your best friend, then you fall for your best friend. It's just the way life goes and we have to accept that."

"But… I'm just…"

"I know," He said, "you're confused."

"Beyond belief." I replied. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, why are you and Fang lying in the first place?" He asked and I told him the story about Ella setting me up with Sam, asking Fang to fake-date me, and then him asking me to keep that up at the fire station.

"But never in the plan was there an 'actually fall for your best friend' step." I said. "I'm an idiot."

"You're human." Damon corrected and I chuckled.

"Those two words are becoming synonymous."

"I think they already are." He smiled and he squeezed my shoulder. "Good luck, Max-y. And if you can't fall out of love with Fang, just tell him how you feel."

"Oh please, Fang and I don't do feelings."

"Apparently you both do." He said and my head shot up.

"Both?" I asked and he started walking away. "Wait, Damon, what does that mean?" He turned around and shut the door and I groaned. "Damon, ugh!" I walked downstairs and saw Fang shooting darts.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi," I replied, "sorry about that. I had to clear my head."

"What needed clearing?" He asked, throwing his last dart—hitting the bulls' eye—and turning to face me.

"Just… stuff." I shrugged, picking at a string on the couch. "I needed to work out some things."

"Max," he said, walking over to me, "I'm still your best friend. Just because we're doing…this," he gestured between the two of us, "doesn't mean we're still not best friends."

"It's just… it's a foreign concept to me. All of this is just guesswork. I don't know what I'm doing and the fact that I have to _pretend_ is even harder."

"Max, that's the thing." He knelt down in front of me. "You're thinking too hard. It's not a research project. There's no three-month plan like with your training sessions. All it is reactions. Couples react to things. You reacted when I kissed you. I reacted when you put your head on my shoulder at the movies. It's all reactions."

"You didn't actually kiss me, though. It was just an act."

"So?" Fang asked. "If I did it again, would you count it as a real kiss?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Depends on your motive."

"Alright," he said, "but either way, you just need to go with what you think is right. There is no wrong answer in relationships… just don't hit me or call me fat." He winked and I laughed. "Okay? We good?"

"We're good." I nodded and moved to hug him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Nothing can change this friendship. Remember that."

"I know, Fang." I smiled and we stood up, walking back upstairs. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Meet twenty-three year old, Maximum Martinez. She lives with her twin brother, Iggy, and her little sister, Ella. Ella is constantly trying to set Max up on blind dates with guys. But when Ella tries to set Max up with someone Max works with, Max claims to already have a boyfriend. Too bad that's a lie. That's where Nolan "Fang" Hawkins, Max's best friend since college, comes in. Max goes to him in a desperate attempt to save herself from her sister's humiliation and asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend. But never did she plan to actually fall for him.

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own James Patterson, Maximum Ride, the characters, or its affiliates. I only own my head.

**A/N: **Chapter six!

Weeks went by and Fang and I got more and more comfortable with the prospect of our relationship. We went on more dates, held hands more often, and even ran into some college friends who were convinced we would get together from the get-go. Of course, they didn't know that it was all an act and we didn't have the heart to tell them.

One night at dinner, Fang had dropped by and had joined Ella, Iggy, and I for Chinese food. We were all watching _The Shining_ and he was stretched out from the couch to the coffee table. I was lying along the couch with my head in his lap and legs propped up.

"You two are beyond adorable, you know that?" Ella asked, just as Jack Nicholson killed **(SPOILER ALERT!)** Dick Halloran. "It's so cute."

"Great timing, Els." I said, reaching over to grab some of the popcorn on the table. "Seriously, our cuteness and murder go together so well."

"Shut up." She laughed and took a sip of her Sprite.

"So there's this new club opening in town tonight," Iggy began, "do you guys want to go?"

"I can't." Ella said.

"I wasn't saying you were going, little sis." Iggy replied.

"I think it'd be mean to leave Ella here alone." I said. "You boys can go, I'll stay with Els."

"You up, Fang?" Iggy asked.

"Sure." Fang shrugged and stood up. "We'll be back later."

"You spending the night?" I asked.

"Is that cool with you?" He said and I nodded. He grabbed his jacket and leaned down. "I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead and walked with Iggy towards the door.

"Nothing stupid!"

"Only you, babe!" He replied and closed the door. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ella.

"You two are so _cute_!" She shrieked and clapped. "Seriously, I love you two together."

"Thanks." I said dryly and pulled the popcorn into my lap.

"So," she asked, "how long have you two been dating exactly? You know," she stared accusingly at me, "because you never _told_ me you were dating your best friend!"

"Three months, Ella. You didn't miss much."

"Have you told him you love him yet?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "Going a little fast there, aren't we?"

"What do you mean? It's Fang; you've been destined to be together since _birth_. Plus, it's good to date and I definitely think you two would work… you need it ever since—"

"Please, don't. Ella, please don't make me remember."

I woke up to Fang shaking my shoulder lightly. "Max, we're back." He said and I rolled over to look at him.

"Um, okay?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I turned on a light and took in his appearance. His hair was messed up and his eyes half-open, but other than that, he didn't smell like alcohol and he didn't look like he'd been clubbing too much. "What's up?"

"Iggy told me to sleep in here." He said.

"Oh." I said, understanding. I moved over so he had half of the bed. "Here you go."

"Max, are you sure? I can just take the floor." He said.

"Fang, you're my best friend," I reminded him. "I really don't care. I mean," I shrugged, "if you're uncomfortable—"

"No, I just wanted to check." He said and lifted his shirt off. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the light wasn't revealing my blush. "What?"

"Nothing." I said and tried to block his attractiveness out of my mind. _He's your best friend. Get your act together!_ I turned over and he sat down on the bed next to me. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah." He said and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt strangely warm across my waist. It wasn't annoying or irritating, just there. It was actually really nice. It felt comforting, _loving_ even. What was it? Turning around, I got my answer. Fang had his arm wrapped around waist, holding me to him. I stared as he breathed in and out, sighing contentedly as he pulled me closer.

"M…Max." He mumbled and my eyes shot open. Was he… dreaming…about me? No, he's said 'snacks' or something. Yeah, snacks. He eats… just like everyone else.

_Who are you kidding, Max? He definitely said your name._

I tried to fight a smile as he shifted to get comfortable. Closing my eyes, I laid my head back down on the pillow and let myself fall back asleep… in the arms of my best friend.

When I woke up again, Fang was still there, but this time he was awake. "You're cute when you sleep." He commented and I tried to fight a blush. I sat up and he did the same.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Great, actually." He replied, stretching. "I should sleep with you more often." He smiled and I rolled my eyes, playing off his flirting. Why was he flirting with me? I stood up and adjusted my tank top.

"Come on, the family's going to come and get us if we stay up here any longer."

"I'm good with that." He said and I grabbed his arm, pulling him out of bed. He jumped out and stumbled over until we had fallen over to my wall, him trapping me with his arms. He was staring at me intently in a way I'd never seen him stare at me.

"Fang." I said and he let his gaze fall, backing away.

"Let's go." He said and held the door open for me. I walked through but turned back, almost running into him. I stared and he stared back.

"What's going on with us?" I asked and he shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"I have no idea." He replied and I left it at that, walking downstairs before I could get myself into any more trouble.

"Good morning," Ella smiled, "what's up?"

"Tired." I said, running a hand over my face. _I'm in love with my best friend._

"Morning, Fang." Ella said when he walked downstairs.

"Hey," he nodded, "I have work. I'll see you later, Max." He said and pulled me to him by the waist and kissed my cheek.

"Bye." I said and he nodded, walking out.

"What was that?" She asked.

"He has work." I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. _This is worse than I thought._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Meet twenty-three year old, Maximum Martinez. She lives with her twin brother, Iggy, and her little sister, Ella. Ella is constantly trying to set Max up on blind dates with guys. But when Ella tries to set Max up with someone Max works with, Max claims to already have a boyfriend. Too bad that's a lie. That's where Nolan "Fang" Hawkins, Max's best friend since college, comes in. Max goes to him in a desperate attempt to save herself from her sister's humiliation and asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend. But never did she plan to actually fall for him.

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own James Patterson, Maximum Ride, the characters, or its affiliates. I only own my head.

**A/N: **So. Many. Alerts. You guys are awesome!

"Come on, Colin!" I squatted down and clapped my hands together repeatedly. "You can do this, I've seen you do it before!" He grunted. "I know it hurts," I said, " but pain means it's working. So keep going!" I said and stood back up.

"How's he doing?" Another trainer, Peter, came over and asked.

"Better." I nodded.

"Has he actually done this before?"

"Nope." I shook my head and laughed, grabbing a towel. "He just thinks that."

"Evil." He laughed and walked back to the front desk to greet his client.

"All right, Col." I said and fell back down on his stomach. I handed him a towel and his bottle of water and he started to chug before I stopped him. "Save it. Chugging will make it worse."

"Thanks, Max." He stood up and wiped his forehead. "I really appreciate this."

"It's not like you need it, Col." I smiled. "Have fun in Hawaii with your fiancée."

"I definitely will." He winked and we laughed. I patted him on the back as we walked out of the training room and back to the front room. "So just run a mile every day down there and do that workout I set up for you, 'kay?" I said and he nodded. "I'll see you in a month, bud."

"Bye, Max." He nodded and I turned to walk away.

"Max? Max Martinez?" A voice said behind me and I turned around to see J.J., an old college friend of mine.

"J.J.!" I grinned and ran over, hugging her. "What's up?"

"Not much, I was thinking of joining this gym. You go here?"

"I'm one of the trainers." I said and she nodded. "You were thinking of joining?"

"Yeah. Turns out that after giving birth to twins, you don't exactly have the same physique you had when you were sixteen."

"You have twins?" I asked and laughed. "That's awesome! Who's their daddy?"

"Husband." She said, holding up her hand to reveal a wedding ring. "Remember Evan Locklear?"

"He's your husband?" I grinned. "That's awesome!"

"What about you? Married, engaged, old cat lady?"

"I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Who?"

"Oh, you know," I shrugged, "Fang."

"Nolan Hawkins, Fang?" She asked. "Your best friend?"

"Yup." I nodded and she burst out laughing.

"Oh, Tiff owes me a hundred bucks." She smiled. "I knew that was going to happen sometimes. You two were just too damn stubborn to realize it."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"So what does he do?"

"He's a firefighter." I said.

"Ooh, hunky guy fighting fires? Dating his best friend? Sounds like a Lifetime movie."

"Shut up." I said and my cell phone rang.

"Is that him on the line?" She asked slyly and I rolled my eyes.

"It's Iggy, smart one." I said and picked up. "Hey, Ig." I smiled.

"Max." He said and his voice made my smile drop.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he just breathed into the phone. "Iggy? Iggy, what's wrong?" I asked, pacing.

"It's Fang." He said. "He's at the hospital."

My body froze and I almost dropped the phone. "W-w-what?"

"He was hurt at a fire." He said. "You need to get to the hospital."

"Y-yeah." I said, gulping. "I'll…I'll be there."

"Be safe." He said. "I'm sorry, Max."

"It's not your fault." I managed to get out and hung up.

"What's up?" J.J. asked.

"Fang's at the hospital." I said.

"I'll drive you." She said, grabbing my arm.

"No, no, I can—"

"You can't do anything right now." She cut me off.

"Okay." I said and walked over to the desk.

"Max, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Fang… Fang…"

"Her boyfriend's in the hospital. I'm going to drive her." She said and Peter nodded, typing on the computer.

"You're set." He said. "I'm sorry, Max."

I shook my head and let J.J. pull me away.

We arrived at the hospital and I stumbled over to the receptionist's counter. "N…Nolan Hawkins." I said.

"Name?" The woman said.

"Max Martinez." I replied emptily.

"The doctor will be with you shortly, Ms. Martinez." She said and I nodded, not even bothering to register the uncaring tone in her voice. I turned around and saw Iggy standing up from his chair.

"Max." He said and I ran over to him, collapsing in his arms. "Oh, Max." I burst into tears, not caring that everyone could see me. I clung onto his shirt as he sat back down, pulling me into his lap.

"Why?" I asked. "Why him?"

"He cares, Max." Iggy said. "He got hurt saving a little girl."

"W-w-what?" I asked, wiping my eyes and looking up at him, choking out sobs as he explained.

"Fang heard a girl crying in the house. He ran into save her and some other firefighters found her, but two wooden beams collapsed on him before he could get out." Iggy said. "He got hurt doing the right thing."

"He's too perfect." I mumbled and buried my head in his neck. He rubbed my back and shushed me, chuckling.

"You're biased." He said.

"I… I think I love him, Ig." I said and he nodded, kissing the top of my head.

"I know, Max." He said. "I know."

So we sat for over three hours, Ella and J.J. pacing, Iggy holding me, and me sobbing. It hurt so much, more than anything I'd ever felt. Fang, my best friend and the first guy I've loved in five years, was lying in a hospital room with god knows how many injuries and I can't even see him. The doctor will be with you shortly, my ass.

"Ms. Martinez?" A man in a lab coat walked forward and I froze up. "Can you come with me please?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Mr. Hawkins asked to see you." He said.

"He's awake?" I exclaimed. The man nodded and I stood up, following him.

"I'm sorry we took so long. The surgery took longer than expected."

"What happened?" I asked. "Why did he need surgery?"

"Mr. Hawkins—"

"Fang. He goes by Fang."

"Right," he nodded, "Fang broke his left leg and three ribs. The ribs were shattered and we had to go into surgery to avoid the ribs puncturing one of his lungs."

"God." I said as we turned in front of door.

"Here he is." He said. "Take your time." I nodded and he walked away. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped in.

I barely made it in the door before I collapsed against the wall, my hand over my mouth. Fang… he looked so broken. His leg was in a red cast and his torso was bandaged up. He looked tired, broken, sad, and all I could do was cry.

"Max… stop." He said, motioning me over. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Yes it is." I protested, sitting down next to him.

"Max, please, I can't stand seeing you cry." He said. "You're prettier when you're happy." I laughed and wiped my eyes.

"Did… did you save that girl?"

"I did." He nodded.

"Even though you knew you'd get hurt?"

"She was worth it." He said. He reached over and took my hand. "When I heard her crying, everyone was afraid to go in after her and I thought, 'What if that was my daughter in there?' So I ran in and got her out."

"You're amazing." I said.

"I know." He smiled and I laughed resting my head on our hands.

"Don't _ever_ scared me like that again, got it?" I asked and he nodded. "Fang, I need to tell you something. I haven't told anyone since it happened except for my family, but I feel like you need to know."

"What? Anything." He said.

"My past is something I don't talk about and you know that."

"Of course," he nodded, "that was probably the first thing I learned when I met you."

"Yeah, but the reason I don't talk about it is because I don't want anyone getting hurt." I said and he responded with a confused look. "Let me explain. When I was seventeen, there was this guy I met at a party named Dylan. He was great. He was nice, he was funny, he was cute… he was basically the perfect guy." I said. "And when he asked me out, I thought my life had flipped upside-down. We went out for about a year and a half and we were living together in L.A. when one day, when I was walking home from the university, I saw him flirting with my best friend, Lori. He kissed her and she kissed him back. It killed me and when he came home, I asked him about it."

"W…what happened?" Fang asked, taking in all the information.

"He hit me." I said monotonously. "As it turns out, he wasn't just cheating on me. He wasn't the nice guy I knew either. He was involved in some gang stuff and he threatened to kill me. So I ran."

"Max—"

"My name is Max. But it's Maximum Ride, not Maximum Martinez. I had my dad's last name and so I took my mom's name after that." I said. "I can understand if you're upset—" I was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into mine, sending my heart reeling. My head spun as my eyes fluttered shut and instinct told me to lean in and accept it.

So that's what I did.

Damon and the rest of the squad stared through the visitor's window as Max and Fang kissed. Everyone was commenting on how they needed to pick up their tux for the wedding (the guys) or how they knew what colors to choose for the floral arrangements (the girls). Damon just smiled with his hands in his pockets. _I guess you got your answer, Max._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Meet twenty-three year old, Maximum Martinez. She lives with her twin brother, Iggy, and her little sister, Ella. Ella is constantly trying to set Max up on blind dates with guys. But when Ella tries to set Max up with someone Max works with, Max claims to already have a boyfriend. Too bad that's a lie. That's where Nolan "Fang" Hawkins, Max's best friend since college, comes in. Max goes to him in a desperate attempt to save herself from her sister's humiliation and asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend. But never did she plan to actually fall for him.

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own James Patterson, Maximum Ride, the characters, or its affiliates. I only own my head.

**A/N: **The story's almost coming to an end! I uploaded this in ONE day! It took my a few months to write it though, because I kept backtracking and rewriting. But anyway, so yeah, there's one chapter and then the epilogue. Duh, duh, DUH!

So that, my friends, is how you fall in love with your best friend. I don't recommend the methods used, but the end result is extraordinarily perfect. Now that Fang and I had an actual relationship, we were happy. Fang was extra-cautious, making sure he never overstepped the boundaries and was always the perfect boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Fang was my boyfriend. Those four words made everything all right. It made me happy, it made him happy, and it made everyone around us happy. It was one of the best moments of my life. We spent days just being together, walking around, holding hands, touching in some way. We were inseparable, even more than before. I had to help Fang with his leg and his ribs at points, but it was definitely worth it and it gave him an excuse to put his arm around me.

This was what I thought about while Fang and I were in my room. He was messing around on his guitar and I was listening to him play. "I wrote a song for you." He said, keeping his eyes on the strings.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

"Well, it is your song." He smiled and began strumming. It was soft, beautiful and when he started to sing, I couldn't help but smile.

_Here it comes again_

_The walls are closing in_

_It's almost four o'clock_

_And I could use a friend_

_To save me from this place_

His rough voice matched the guitar amazingly as he closed his eyes and sang the lyrics.

_Oh, I know_

_I'm just waiting_

_For the morning sun_

_This won't feel the same_

_Once the days begun_

_I start to drift away_

_I close my eyes_

_With thoughts of you_

_And everything we used to be_

_The need I have inside of me_

_I contain my breath and wait for just one smile_

_I'm afraid it might've been a dream_

_I'm barely holding on you see_

_That'll change in just a little while_

_Every single time_

_Every single place_

_I try to keep it down_

_But I still see your face_

_Everywhere I go_

He looked up and saw me staring at him in awe, so he went on.

_Oh, I know_

_I'm just waiting_

_For the morning sun_

_This won't feel the same_

_Once the days begun_

_I start to drift away_

_I close my eyes_

_With thoughts of you_

_And everything we used to be_

_The need I have inside of me_

_I contain my breath and wait for just one smile_

_I'm afraid it might've been a dream_

_I'm barely holding on you see_

_That'll change in just a little while_

He strummed harder and sang a little louder and I smiled wider. **(A/N: I skipped the bridge because I didn't have the lyrics and it didn't really work.)**

_Oh, I know_

_I'm just waiting_

_For the morning sun_

_This won't feel the same_

_Once the days begun_

_I start to drift away_

_I close my eyes_

_With thoughts of you_

_And everything we used to be_

_The need I have inside of me_

_I contain my breath and wait for just one smile_

_I'm afraid it might've been a dream_

_I'm barely holding on you see_

_That'll change in just a little while_

He finished strumming and we sat in silence as he propped the guitar on the side table. "I wrote that after you told me about Dylan." He said. "What'd you think?" I jumped over so I pushed him down onto my bed—carefully avoiding his healing leg—and kissed him with as much love as I could. He smiled and brought his hand up to get caught in my hair and let his other hand rest on my hip. He spun us over carefully so he was on top of me, letting me know exactly how much he wanted this relationship to work.

"Fang, do you have—oh my god!" A voice shrieked and we pulled apart to see Nudge in the doorway.

"Nudge, what?" Fang asked.

"Oh, my lord! Sweet baby Jesus, Mary, and Holy Saint Joseph!"

"We're not even religious!" He exclaimed and I laughed, my hand over my mouth.

"Oh, my god! That was… holy crap!"

"Nudge, quit it with the Christian stuff. We're not even Christian!"

"What the… what the hell was that?" She asked exasperatedly and Fang rolled his eyes.

"Well, Nudge, when two people love each other very, very much—"

"Oh, shut up!" She exclaimed and darted downstairs. "Guess what I saw!"

"Nudge, no!" We both screamed and I ran down the stairs after her, Fang following me. She was in front of Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, and Angel and was about to tell them what she saw when Fang picked her up and limped with her out of the room.

"No, Fang! Put me down!" She shrieked, accentuating each word with a punch to Fang's back.

"No dice, Nudge." He said and set her down. "Not a word."

"I have my first amendment right!"

"Not with me, you don't. Your rights are compromised until I stop paying for you." He said and chuckled. "Now shut your trap."

"You suck." She said and I laughed as we walked back into the living room, a fuming Nudge stalking behind us. We sat down and I leaned against him as he propped his bad leg up on the coffee table. Nudge sat down and we all watched the show in silence before things turned to disaster.

"I caught Max and Fang making out!" She exclaimed. Fang and I whipped our heads toward her and groaned.

"Nudge!" We whined and everyone turned to stare at us as I buried my face in his shirt. "Why'd you have to do that?" I asked, muffling my voice.

"Because it's cute!" She giggled. "You two are so ridiculously fantastic."

"You're a mess." I said and we all laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Meet twenty-three year old, Maximum Martinez. She lives with her twin brother, Iggy, and her little sister, Ella. Ella is constantly trying to set Max up on blind dates with guys. But when Ella tries to set Max up with someone Max works with, Max claims to already have a boyfriend. Too bad that's a lie. That's where Nolan "Fang" Hawkins, Max's best friend since college, comes in. Max goes to him in a desperate attempt to save herself from her sister's humiliation and asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend. But never did she plan to actually fall for him.

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own James Patterson, Maximum Ride, the characters, or its affiliates. I only own my head.

**A/N: **Here's chapter nine! ONE MORE CHAPTER! I've already gotten reviews and alerts, and that's just great! I hope you guys enjoy!

Before we knew it, it was New Year's Eve and we were having a party at the fire station. Fang and I were there with our siblings—Ella brought her boyfriend—and our parents in tow and the Fang's squad was also there too. In total we had seventeen people at the party. It was loud and there was enough food to feed a small African country, but it was great and we were obviously having a great time. Fang's leg had healed completely so he was back at work and up and around.

There were five minutes left before the ball dropped, signaling the start of a new year, and we were all talking and laughing.

"Can you hand me my phone, Max?" Fang asked. I nodded and sat up and reached to grab his phone on the coffee table. I handed it to him and returned to leaning on him with my head on his shoulder. "Sorry, I got a text from my uncle."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just," he said, "he's with my cousin who just got back from Afghanistan."

"Oh, is he okay?" I asked and he nodded. "Cool." He smiled, leaning down to kiss me quickly.

"You're amazing." He said.

"I've been telling you that for years." I replied and stood up. "I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"

"No, thanks." He said and I turned around, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a Diet Coke. I heard footsteps behind me and, when I turned around, I saw Fang's mom smiling at me.

"Hey, Mrs. Hawkins." I smiled. "Did you want one?" I asked, holding up the Diet Coke.

"Oh, no, thank you." She replied. "And what have I told you before, Max?"

"Sorry." I remembered. "Hey, Becky." I said and she smiled.

"Much better." She replied. "How are things with you and Fang?"

"Great." I smiled. "How are things with you and Mr. Haw—sorry, Tom?"

"Great." She echoed. "Just so you know," she said, "I've been rooting for you and Fang since you two met." I blushed and took a sudden interest in my shoes (they're Converses, go figure). "No, seriously. You two are great together."

"Thanks, Becky." I said, smiling.

"Anytime." She replied and patted my shoulder. "Come on, the countdown's about to start."

We both walked in and Fang stood up as I walked to him. "Your mom approves." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "She just told me she had been rooting for us since day one."

"Great." He deadpanned. "Now she'll never shut up." He said and the countdown from sixty started.

"Oh, stop. You love your mom." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but sometimes she's just annoying." He smiled and the countdown reached fifty.

"You're just being a son."

"I guess, considering that's what I am."

"Shut up."

"Potty mouth."

"Meany."

"Get over it."

40 seconds.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Very much."

"Well, what if I like fighting with you?"

"You're so strange."

"It's my job." I replied, smiling.

30 seconds. People started chanting and I took another sip of my Diet Coke before continuing to argue with Fang. The countdown reached twenty, then ten seconds, and I was still fighting with Fang. Then it was five seconds.

"Here's to mouthwash." Fang said and the countdown went off as he pulled me to him. He crashed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck almost instantly. He smiled and placed his hands on my hips as I kissed him with as much love and passion as I could. It was unbelievable and I almost lost my grip on reality, but I pulled myself back and pulled away, resting my forehead on his, grinning.

"I love you." He suddenly said my eyes shot open. He was looking at me and smiling. "I really, _really_ love you." He laughed. I looked at him and suddenly launched at him, kissing him again. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me.

"I love you so much." I smiled and he set me down. "I love you."

"I love you."

"I will never, _ever_ get tired of saying that."


	10. Epilogue

**Summary:** Meet twenty-three year old, Maximum Martinez. She lives with her twin brother, Iggy, and her little sister, Ella. Ella is constantly trying to set Max up on blind dates with guys. But when Ella tries to set Max up with someone Max works with, Max claims to already have a boyfriend. Too bad that's a lie. That's where Nolan "Fang" Hawkins, Max's best friend since college, comes in. Max goes to him in a desperate attempt to save herself from her sister's humiliation and asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend. But never did she plan to actually fall for him.

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own James Patterson, Maximum Ride, the characters, or its affiliates. I only own my head.

**A/N: **So this epilogue is very, VERY short. Probably the shortest thing I've ever written. It's seriously a page long on my word processor. Anyway, so yeah, it's short, but it's dramatic. Enjoy!

Everything was great. Fang and I had been officially together for six months and we were beyond happy. I sometimes spent nights at his house, he sometimes spent nights at mine, and Ella and Nudge _never_ shut up about it.

One day, we were hanging out in my room watching T.V. He had just put the guitar down when I heard the doorbell ring. I stood up and he pulled me down. "Get it later." He said, holding me.

"I have to; it could be important." I smiled and he kissed me. "I have to get the door!" I laughed and twisted out of grasp. He stood up and took her hand, following her down the stairs. "You're clingy."

"You're adorable." He said and I opened the door, revealing a UPS guy with a manila envelope.

"Package for Ms. Martinez?"

"Yes." I laughed as Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" The guy asked uncomfortably.

"Nope," I smiled, untangling myself from Fang, "sorry, he's clingy." I said and signed for the envelope. I took it and undid the seal, opening it. Fang moved over, still smiling. I laughed at his cuteness and took out the contents of the envelope. When I saw what was inside, my smile fell and my heart froze.

"What is it?" He asked. I turned the note around and show him a picture of my mom, gagged and tied up on a chair in a dark room. On the bottom of the picture there was a sticky note that said: _Guess who came to visit?_

"He has her," I gasped, breathlessly, "he has my mom."

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my friends, is the end of "Pretending"! I hope you guys liked it. Please R&amp;R! I'm thinking of writing a sequel, so I want all of your opinions. Well, obviously, there's a HUGE cliffhanger here, so tell me if you think it's worth it!<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**ABR**


End file.
